Os: Taniec Ostrzy Bakugwalaxy.
Po blasku nastąpiło olśnienie, nasze avki zmieniły się na nasze naturalne twarze, a może nawet na coś więcej u niektórych przybrały kształt dojżalszych ludzi jakimi mieli się stać...niewieadomo dlaczego, profesor natomiast rozpłynoł się w powietrzu a wszyscy wpadli w panike i furię, nikt nie wiedział co się dzieje, wszyscy zadawali sobie dziwne pytania bez odpowiedzi. Alex: Eeee czy myślicie że to prawda? Osa: Mi to wygląda na kiepski żart. Mei: On nie mówił tak jakby żartował. Adi: Macie racje, trzeba się tym zająć. Piter: Ale 1 mnie martwi Ami: Ha? Piter: Do czego im były potrzebne nasze bakugany? Ami: Żeczywiście, dziwne...przecież nie mamy ich w ekwipunku Alex: On mówił coś o Newer-Bgarze Mati: No, bakugany były potrzebne do zasilenia Luk: A nie wydaje się wam że do czegoś więcej? Alex: No taK! Adi: co tak? Alex: Każdy z nas ma w ekwipunku dar z mocą równej bakuganowi, zobaczcie Każdy z nas otwożył ekwipunek i kliknoł w pole:"Dar mocy" i zajaśniało i w tej chwili kjażdy z nas zdobył coś unikalnego. Alex: Super! Mam miecz wykuty oddechem smoka nieskończoności Mati: A ja miecz życia ciemności Osa: Mój nazywa się Grzmot Ciemności Piter: Ostrze wykute oddechem lodowego smoka Mei: A ja mam Strzały wiatru Ami: Kosa wykuta oddechem wodnego smoka Luk: Ostrze zawieruchy Adi: Ostrze wykute oddechem ognistego Smoka Alex: Noto mamy zgraną paczke, ale teraz trzeba obczaić jak z tego kożystać Piter: Jak mieczem w PC..nic trudnego Ami: tsaaa, ale w Pc nie smarzyło ci muzgu w realu po przegranej Mei: Tylko nie zrób sobie krzywdy Piter, nie chce zbierać jajecznicy z twojego mózgu Piter: Bardzo zabawne, ty uważaj abyś nie trafiła kogoś w tyłek przy strzale Mei: MASZ JAKIŚ PROBLEM?! Adi: Eee moge coś powiedzieć? Pit i Mei: NIE! Akex: Jak dobrze mieć przyjaciół....ciekawe kto wymyślił stwierdzenie że przyjaciele są jak 2 aniołki...oni mi wyglądają na kota i psa Ami: Nooo tak. Ale czy ty też tak nie reagujesz np na: Luka? Alex: Wiesz go wystarczy ździelić patelnią...a Piter to twardsza sztuka Ami i Alex: hahah Po kłutni dwójka szczeliła na siebie fochem lecz po kilku minutach nikt już tego nie pamiętał...weszliśmy do hotelu do bezpiecznego miasta i tam zaczeliśmy obmyślać strategie. ... Mineły już 3 miesięce od rozpoczęcia tej chorej gry każdy z nas zdobywał nowe poziomy ale nikt dotąd nie odważył się zbliżyć do bosa na 20 piętrze...Walczyliśmy na lini frontu ale ten bos..on był przerażający coś niedopomyślenia, nazywał się Blue Eyes Monster... jego pokój był oddzielany od labiryntu ogromnymi drzwiami a my cały czas rozmyślałiśmy nad planem... stworzyliśmy swoją Gildię zwaną Bakugalaxy...wiem orginalne xD... Ale co mieliśmy wymyślić?..naszą uwage przykuwał wojownik walczący sam...zdobywał nowe lewele więc był w czołówce graczy ale nigdy nikt go nie spotkał i nie zobaczył jego twarzy...to było dziwne. Alex: No to co mamy robić? Ami: Niewiem...ja tam nie wejde napewno Mei: Ami...przecież to tylko.. Ami: Wielka krowa z ogonem jako wąż stojąca na dwóch łapach większa od nas 40 razy i z niezwykle wredną skłonnością do samozapłony na niebiesko?...czy coś pominełam Alex: To byk... Ami: Włąśnie! Nie zamierzam być zjedzona... Pit: Ami ma racje za duże ryzyko i tak pokonaliśmy już większość bosów...Niech on inni się trym teraz zajmą Osa: Eee Pit zapomniałeś o 1 ważnym szczegule? Pit: Jakim? Osa: MAJĄ ZA MAŁY LEVEL! Adi: Osa ma racje ktoś kto ma go pokonać musi być w czołówce...może by poprosić inną gildię o pomoc? Mati: Kogo masz na myśli? Adi: Na pierwszym miejscu w rankingu znajduje się As... Ma 100% ekwipunek a w walce jeszcze nigdy jego Hp nie spadło do żółtego...ma niezniszczalną tarcze Mati: Skoro nie umiemy sobie poradzić z gościem na takim poziomie to co będzie gdy dojdziemy do piętra 80?! Luk: Maskara? Alex: Zajmiemy się tym sami Ami: Ha? Mei: Ale jak zamierzasz? Alex: Zwabmy tego potwora do wioski Adi: C-co?! Pit: Chyba żartujesz? Alex: Czy wyglądam jakbym żartowała? Piter i Osa: nie zgadzam się z tym planem Luk: Przecież w wiosce są ludz... Alex: Macie je za żywe istoty?-rzuciłam w nich dziwnym wzrokiem Mei: Alex ma racje..to cyfrowe klony, wytwory gry Ami: Po śmierci poprostu się odtwożą Alex: Więc wszystko jasne zwabimy go do wioski... Pit: No ale jak? Alex: Kto tu najszybciej biega? Luk: nie patrz na mnie...jest tylko jeden gracz mogący prześcignąć bosa Osa: No...nazywa się Kazami...tak ma na nicku w rankingu Alex: Więc go znajdźmy...musi być gdzieś w tym mieście skoro jest w czołówce Ami: Oki Mei: To może się rozdzielmy? Adi: Dobry pomysł...Osa? Osa: Ok jest nas...8 więc pujdziemy po 4...Mei, Ja, Ami i Piter pujdziemy na północ a Adi,Alex,Mati i Luk na drógą strone ok? Adi: Ok Rozeszliśmy się w poszukiwaniu...sprawa była na tyle trudna że nie miał nic napisane...dosłownie żadnych imformacji...0 i tyle...wiedzieliśmy tylko jak wygląda... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Alexyy Kategoria:Seria Ostateczne Starcie